Vanya Kaveri
Biography Early Life Vanya Kaveri was born in 3 BBY to the Lord Governor of a Provincial Territory in the Regalis Imperium. She was her parents' only surviving child, as their other three pregnancies had ended in miscarriage, and her twin, a brother, had died three days after birth despite being given the best medical attention available. Vanya herself had barely survived. Despite her initial difficulties, Vanya grew strong and healthy. Unfortunately, her parents, heart-broken by the deaths of their other four children, all sons, barely acknowledged her exictence and continued trying to have a male heir. They allowed the Equitas Knights to take Vanya for training when she was six, years younger than most students, in order to get the unwanted girl out of their way. A female Knight known as Master Jenna Morel took Vanya as her apprentice. The little girl, bereaved of her own mother's love, was immediately drawn to the warmth of Master Jenna's attention, and she did all she could to learn what Jenna taught her. A few months later, Master Morel took Vanya back to her home planet to see her parents in order to keep the small child from forgetting about them. There was another reason as well--she'd heard that the couple had lost another son to miscarriage, and thought seeing their surviving child would comfort them. While there, her parents didn't even bother to see Vanya once. The little girl, sensing how blatantly they were ignoring her despite her young age, unconsciously began to resent their neglect, as she had discovered during her absence that some parents paid attention to their children. Jenna went to Vanya's parents in an attempt to talk them into seeing their daughter. They off-handedly refused her request, and only acknowledged Jenna herself because of her status as a Knight, not because of her relationship with their child. They claimed they were far too busy preparing the funeral for their latest dead son to spend their precious time with "a selfish, disobediant brat". The Knight knew from her time with Vanya that the little girl was actually rather shy and well-behaved, no doubt thanks to the discipline of her nurses, and saw the true situation quite plainly. So, she simply stopped bringing Vanya back to her home planet, hoping to keep the child from feeling rejected any more than was necessary. The Lord Governor and his wife barely noticed. Vanya always remembered that visit, and the resentment that it seeded in her stayed with her, causing her to retreat further into Jenna's affection. Choosing a Future As the years passed, Vanya's desire to please her matriarchal figure grew into deep-rooted respect and a desire to become like Jenna--to join the Equitas Knights herself. Unfortunately, her parents had failed to produce another child. Now that Vanya was their only heir and they were becoming too old to produce more offspring, they reluctantly turned their interest to Vanya and informed her that she would have to carry on their family line. Vanya was heart-broken. Her responsibility was to give up becoming a Knight and go into politics, an area that she detested as a rule. Jenna, who'd always seen this as a possibility for her apprentice, gently encouraged Vanya to do what her biological parents wanted, thereby avoiding the need to pick a new line to oversee her home planet when the Lord Governor died. Finally, Vanya gave in to her master and her parents' wishes and resolved not to become a full Knight when she turned eighteen. Much to her parents' chagrin, however, Vanya refused to become their vision of a perfect, calm daughter with an intensely political view on everything and kept her fiery, cynical, often unpredictable and sometimes arrogant personality. First Mission So, when Vanya turned eighteen, she took the oath required of her and left her apprenticeship under Master Jenna. Now, after three years of unsuccessfully trying to change her, Vanya's parents have sent her (under Master Morel's advisement) to Arcis, the capital of the Regalis Imperium, to learn the intricacies of politics first-hand. Jenna has arranged to meet with Vanya there--and, unbeknownst to Vanya, for her to be placed in a specified position within the entourage of the royal family itself. Personality ﻿Jenna has described Vanya many times as "cynically cheerful". Vanya has very little faith in anything, and tends to live by the maxim, "If something can go wrong, it probably will go wrong," Despite that, Vanya usually has a smile or a confident smirk on her face and a lively air about her, and she'll often joke around. Her sense of humor is often dry and almost always sarcastic. Vanya is uneasy around those of her own social status due to her simply not being used to their manners and customs, but when it comes to fighting ability, she's supremely confident in her abilities. Violence, to her, is a means to an end, not a last resort, something that Vanya will bring about off-handedly--to someone who doesn't know her, it seems careless. She rarely gets angry, but when she does, she's furious and exceedingly difficult to calm down. Vanya can also be flirtatious, but only to those she knows since she's a bit shy around everyone else, curbing her wit. Her tendency to joke around with anyone, male or female, and her ready smile and easy eye contact, can be interpreted as flirting, though in reality she hasn't met any guy she liked enough to flirt with intentionally. Skills in Combat ﻿ Vanya is an adept duelist and Force user. Her eagerness to learn and slightly longer period of training has brought her to an advanced level of combat for her age, often making her arrogant and overconfident in those abilities. In lightsaber combat, she's a very formidable oppoentn, as that was her focus in her training. Her main for is Ataru, which easily lends itself to her aggressive attitude. In order to provide her with the means to defend herself as well, Master Morel insisted that she also study Djem So and its companion form, Shien. Vanya has become proficient with them as well, though her skill with them pales in comparison to her execution of Ataru. Ataru's main "enemy" in the forms, Makashi, was also a subject of study in her last years of training, but Vanya never utlizes her knowledge of that form for any purpose other than defending herself from its users. Her Force abilities are much less developed than her lightsaber skills, unfortunately. Her open, unfocused, passionate persoanlity allows her to use powerful versions of less controlled powers like Force Push and Force Pull, but is less than conducive to things like Force Grip--in fact, her attempts at Force Grip usually end in Force Crush. Jenna has encouraged her to continue honing her control...but only on objects that carry no value to anyone. Acknowledgements ﻿ Thanks go to Cadden for helping me look over this biography, and to both Cadden and Balsa for editing the infobox title name, as I somehow managed to screw it up--twice. Also, thanks go to Cadden for helping me find the main picture. Category:Endorenna Category:Regalis Imperium Category:Equitas Knights Category:Females Category:Lightsiders